The Last Invitations
by Exotos135
Summary: Wander and Sylvia's job are not done, for they have one last universe to visit.


**Before reading this, I recommend that you read "A Gloomy Christmas" and "The Gift of Snowballs", in that order. It will explain a few things, not too much, but the necessary. Now, if you have or don't want to do it until you read this one, then go ahead and read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Inside a wormhole)<strong>

Wander and Sylvia were inside the wormhole, with portals of varying colors appearing around the wormhole and the duo looking at them as they walked...or at least Wander did, Sylvia was more focused on walking. Wander's hat was now something more akin to a sack, filled with gifts and three letters, which were the same as the ones delivered to Hildy, Grim, Dipper and Mabel, in fact...

"Well, we managed to deliver the invitations to those kids and the couple, and I'm pretty sure that they'll be pretty happy once they see them." recapped Wander with excitement. "The big guy in the red suit is gonna be so happy that we did our job right!"

"I'm pretty sure his name is supposed to be-" spoke Sylvia.

Wander put his hand on the Zbornak's mouth, pointing to a green portal with what looked like a wormhole inside as he spoke. "Sylvia, look! We're about to go through the last portal before we return to our own universe!" exclaimed Wander in excitement. "Ready to go hop one last time?"

"Ready!" stated Sylvia in a determined tone.

Without wasting anymore of their time, Wander held Sylvia's reins tightly as the Zbornak got ready to jump, doing a leap high enough to reach the portal. Once the duo crossed it, the portal blinked out of existence as Wander and Sylvia started to travel across the wormhole inside said portal up until they found a circular opening that would lead them to the universe.

**(At the Phineas and Ferb universe)**

The duo went through the opening, and landed on the ground successfully, the opening closing shortly afterwards. "Okay, here it is. The last universe, at night-time." remarked Wander as he and Sylvia looked around. "Let's go look for that house so we can deliver the invitations!"

The partners crashed on a two-story building, with a yellow-brown color scheme, that they soon analyzed and soon recognized as the house they were looking for. "Heh, that was quick." remarked Sylvia. "Well, we can't go through the door, and I can't jump up there. Guess you'll be alone on this one, Wander."

"Not without you, Sylvia, because your help is crucial for our mission! I'll deliver the invitations, while you deliver gifts the big red guy way!" stated Wander, taking out three letters from his hat-sack before finishing. "Six fingers!"

With that said, Sylvia joined her hands and used them as a trampoline for Wander, who jumped up high enough to reach the open window of a room, giving Sylvia a thumbs up before going inside.

With that done, Wander suddenly remembered something and took out a bag from his hat, putting the gifts in that bag and the handing it to his partner. Sylvia managed to catch it and, rolling her eyes in amusement, she put on a pair of antlers and somehow flew away with the bag on her back.

**(Inside the Flynn-Fletcher House, Phineas and Ferb's Bedroom)**

The first thing Wander saw once he got inside were three children sleeping: one with a triangular face and spiky red hair sleeping on the left bed, another whose head looked like an F with leaf green scruffy hair, sleeping on the right bed with a turquoise platypus by his side, and for last a girl with black hair with a pink bow sleeping in the middle of the room in a pink futon.

Wander checked the collar of the platypus, and discovered that his name was Perry, accidentally waking him up in the process. He shushed the angry platypus and reached for his back, taking out an extra invitation and handing it to Perry with a smile. Perry looked at the letter and got ready to open it, but he stopped him and explained in motions and gesture what he shouldn't do. Perry nodded in response and Wander winked and gave him a thumbs up.

He quickly proceeded to hand the three invitations on the kids hands, doing it carefully so he didn't wake them up. Once he finished, he turned to Perry, who gave him a wink, Wander returning the wink before he went to the window and got ready to jump.

**(Back outside)**

Wander jumped and landed on Sylvia's back, landing nearby the empty gift bag, sighing before he and his companion walked to the place where their portal would open. "Well, there goes the last four invitations." said Wander in a pleased tone.

"I thought there were three invitations?" asked Sylvia.

"Well, let's say I saved one for an extra guest. Pretty sure the big guy won't mind him, he did seem like a pretty cool guy." answered and explained Wander, the opening of the portal to their universe opening after he said so. "Should we get going, great friend of mine?"

The cheers of absolute joy from the kids and Ferb were heard, soon followed by Phineas saying "look, Perry has one as well!" before Sylvia turned to see her friend with a pleased look. "On your cue, buddy." replied Sylvia.

Wander and Sylvia jumped towards the portal, and it closed not long after.

**The End**


End file.
